This invention relates generally to spline connections and more particularly to spline connections for applications with limited access space.
Spline connections are used in many devices for transmitting torque between two parts-such as a shaft and a hub or two shafts. Generally, a spline connection includes a series of internal splines formed on one of the parts engaging a series of external splines formed on the other of the two parts. The magnitude of the torque to be transmitted and the size of the two parts determine the length of the spline engagement (which is roughly equal to the amount of axial overlap of the parts).
Typically, a spline connection is assembled by positioning the two parts end-to-end lengthwise so that the internal splines are circumferentially aligned with the spaces between the external splines and then sliding the parts axially into overlapping engagement so that the two sets of splines become interdigitated with one another. The connection is disassembled by sliding the parts axially apart. With this approach, the access space required for assembly and disassembly of the parts is dependent on the spline engagement length. The greater the required spline engagement length is, the more access space is needed to accommodate the combined axial length of the parts when positioned end-to-end lengthwise during the assembly procedure. Additionally, special tooling is often required to provide for the proper alignment and force during assembly and disassembly, which in turn creates a need for increased access space. This approach requires that enough access space be available to allow the parts to be separated by a distance greater than the length of the spline engagement.
However, in many applications, sufficient access space is not available due to adjacent structure or other constraints. In such cases, conventional spline connections cannot be utilized. Accordingly, there is a need for a spline connection that can be assembled and disassembled in a limited amount of access space.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention, which provides a spline connection between a first part and a second part wherein a first set of internal splines is formed on an inner cylindrical surface of the first part and a second set of internal splines is formed on an inner cylindrical surface of the second part. Also included is a connector sleeve having first and second sets of external splines formed thereon. The connector sleeve is slideable between a pre-assembly position located fully within the second part and a fully assembled position in which a section of the connector sleeve is located in the first part and another section is located in the second part so that the first set of external splines engage the first set of internal splines and the second set of external splines engage the second set of internal splines.